nuestro hilo rojo
by Heichou Rivaille
Summary: reencarnacion :3
1. el inicio

**HOLA A TODOS!** bueno traigo un nuevo fic creo que es el ultimo porque me quede sin ideas, ademas de que el tiempo no ayuda... u.u tendré que abandonar esto...  
 **pareja: ereri (pareja principal) irvinxarmin (segunda)  
** **advertencia: reencarnación  
** sin mas que decir empiece la lectura y no me juzguéis que si lo abandonas por meses la costumbre se va

* * *

En la universidad T marya se encontraban dos particulares hermanos donde los demás le temían debido a que eran delincuentes, asta que un castaño despistado se choca con el azabache en el receso provocando la furia del mas bajo ya que odiaba tocar o que lo empujen debido a su estatura, el joven nervioso ya que no quería golpearlo y fue un simple accidente, se disculpa arrepentido

-Lo... lo siento _Agacha su cabeza mostrando su arrepentimiento_

-Maldito crió, ¿con quien te crees que estas hablando? _Se cruza de brazos_

De repente la hermana del pelinegro aparece y abraza al joven con la cabeza agachada, esta siempre hacia esto cuando no se veían desde hace bastante tiempo, ella demostraba todo su cariño pero asta ahí nomas sabia que el contrario no le daría importancia al descubrir con sasha sobre su sexualidad, aunque la impacto al principio debía aceptar como era eren su amigo desde que eran pequeños

-eren te extrañe.. _aun abrazándolo por la espalda_

-eh? mikasa? _riéndose un poco_

-quien mas, eren? _preguntaba como siempre

-tanto tiempo _sonriendo alegre al ver que la pelinegra no había cambiado

el azabache al ser ignorado que tampoco le gustaba que le hagan eso, nota a un rubio con complejo de mujer así que para los ojos del mas bajo era difícil la sexualidad,ademas de que estaba ocultado y temblando de pies a cabeza jamas lo había visto así que suponía que era algo del castaño, aunque era difícil persuadir si eran pareja

-Oi tu rubia _le habla con molestia_

-no soy mujer _algo ofendido_

-aun tiene miedo.. de ya sabes _interrumpió el castaño murmurando ala pelinegra_

al terminar de hablar con eren junto a su fiel amigo rubio se van al aula correspondiente para seguir con su normales clases, así paso asta que toco el timbre anunciando que se habían acabado las clases de ese día y los alumnos guardaban todo y se iban directo a sus casas pero el mas bajo con su mal genio de tener paciencia frente a su tutor kenny ya que su madre había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad terminal asi que desistieron a estar como una familia junto con su hermana mikasa pero aun así jamas podría llevarse bien con ese tipo alcohólico, cuando estaba de ese modo era mejor estar lejos ya que se volvía demasiado violento y peligroso ya que portaba armas. suspirando se sienta en el banco pensando que decidir, que para su sorpresa estaba alado del joven que había conocido ese día

-Uhm.. hola de nuevo levi-san _Sonríe leve_

-Tch.. _Se cruza de brazos con molestia_

-Esto.. usted se queda asta la noche? _Bostezando debido a que no dormía hace mucho_

-Hey! no duermes bien?_Acuesta al castaño poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas sin pensarlo dos veces_

-No hace falta _Negándose aunque estaba cómodo en las piernas_

-No me importa, ya duérmete _Le acaricia el cabello y notando que este estaba sedoso_

-Si levi-san _Poniendo la cabeza mas en el vientre del pelinegro ya que buscaba calor

\- Ngh.. idiota _Algo sonrojado porque toco algo demás_

-눈w눈-

En un mundo donde la humanidad esta reguardada tras los muros prohibidos de la libertas y aislados en tres muros donde cada uno se encontraba distinta clase social , un joven castaño que había conseguido entrar al escuadrón de reconocimiento por su forma titan junto con su hermanastra mikasa y armin un rubio que era amigo de ambos, que ellos se protegían mutuamente gracias a su vinculo ,pero después de tantas perdidas de tanta sangre y sobrevivir contra los titanes, gracias a la valentía de los soldados lograron conseguido la exterminador de todas esas criaturas y solo quedaba un titan y ese era el castaño

-Diablos no es justo que el muera, haz algo bastardo _Mirándolo con molestia_

-No se puede hacer nada, levi _Hablando normal mientras firmaba documentos_

-No dejaras que lo maten así como si nada, verdad? _Entrando en pánico_

-No se puede evitar _Mirándolo mientras su voz era totalmente sarcástica_

El castaño dormía pacíficamente en su celda oscura y fría ya que no le quedaba tiempo, lo que mas deseaba ir al exterior, sin embargo era prohibido de su libertad aunque allá ayudado ala humanidad, lloraba porque no quería morir de esa manera

-눈w눈-

-hey no te alejes _le acaricia el cabello ya que el castaño quería levantarse_

-lo siento no quise molestarlo _totalmente arrepentido_

-descuida, no lo hiciste _dejaba de tocarlo mientras que con un pañuelo se limpiaba las manos_

-esta bien ... -mira el cielo estrellado- eh! es de noche?!

-si, no te quise despertar aunque ahora me siento culpable _mirando también las estrellas mientras guardaba el pañuelo_

-no diga eso, levi-san ¿ira a su casa? _preocupado_

-te acompañare ala tuya, sino te molesta _se acomoda los cabellos_

-no pasa nada -mirando su acción se sonroja levemente-

ambos caminan ala casa del castaño, aunque se notaba que el mas bajo solo hacia pasar el tiempo para no ir a su hogar y ver al cretino de kenny ebrio. Al pasar por un callejón se toparon con un rubio alto al igual que eren,pero este de cejas gruesas y con una expresión relajada caminaba hacia ellos y se detiene al notar algo mas bien a alguien.

-Así que aquí te encuentro jaeger _Menciono lo ultimo con una leve sonrisa_

-Que quieres cejon? -Frunce el ceño_

-Que maleducado eres _Su voz se notaba tranquila

-Tch.. acaso lo conoces? -Se sentía que sobraba ya que no conocía al contrario pero se le hacia conocido-

-Como no conocerlo el es... -Se detuvo no quería hablar de mas ya que el contrario no recordaba nada y ala vez era mejor que no lo sepa

-Uhm? -miraba la expresión de eren algo pálido y triste-

-no te atreves? -se metió el rubio-

el mas bajo no sabia que hacer pero decidió tomar la mano del castaño algo sonrojado, para llevarlo lejos de ese asqueroso lugar, no quería ver triste a eren, no quería que sufra y ala vez no entendía porque lo hacia si ni lo conocía pero metía a mikasa ella lo golpearía si algo le pasa

-Hey! cálmate _molesto por la actitud_

-No lo are _se suelta y mira a otro lado_ el es un imbécil

-no se que te hizo pero la pagara, estoy seguro _Mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-... debo irme, lo siento levi-san -le toma la cabeza del azabache dándole un pequeño beso en la frente despidiéndose_ No hagas locuras

Los días pasaron rápido ya no se veían a causa de los exámenes que debían hacer, luego de casi meses sin verse, escucha la voz del castaño y se oculta tras una pared sobresalida, quería saber con quien hablaba y de que hablaba

-estoy cansado de esos sueños

-pero.. eren.. es tu pasado...

-no digas eso, ademas que podría hacer? no puedo conquistar a levi-san de esta forma...

al escuchar las palabras del castaño su corazón había comenzado a latir velozmente, asta que fue interrumpido por una persona no sabia si era mujer o hombre, aunque conocía esa voz, no sabia que hacer asta que escucha "quieres saber tu pasado?" eso lo incentivo a seguirla quería saberlo, debía hacerlo

눈w눈

En el sótano descansaba el castaño después de tanto llorar, aunque era frió y húmedo ese lugar, el joven ya estaba acostumbrado de tantos meses que durmió en ese mismo lugar, se escucha el ruido de metal de la puerta, mostrando que alguien estaba entrando, con su figura diminuta se dirige ala cama para sentarse y acariciarle el cabello tal vez era la ultima vez que vería al castaño y eso lastimaba sus sentimientos que después de tantos años siendo frió, distante con los demás, el jaeger le mostró que el amor y cariño eran sentimientos hermosos, amaba tanto su olor como su sonrisa, de pies a cabeza

-hey eren, despierta.. -murmurando con su voz calmada ocultando su tristeza

-uhm?.. que pasa sargento? _se sienta de a poco en la cama mirando sus ojos lagrimosos era inevitable que no este asi_

-nada.. solo... _le toma las mejillas para robarle un pequeño beso_ esto no es una despedida...

-lo se,algún día te volveré a ver _le sonrió aunque no podía evitar llorar_ lo siento...

-no me molesta, es normal _lo abraza apoyándose en su pecho_ te amo

-dijiste algo? _se hacia el tonto para escucharlo de nuevo_

-nada, mocoso _sonrojado levemente al escuchar su corazón_ no puedo hacer nada

눈w눈


	2. recuerdos

Holis :3 la segunda parte de "nuestro hilo rojo" y luego actualizo en 2 meses se que es mucho pero.. bueno no es mi culpa son los exámenes T.T sin nada mas que decir a comenzar a leer

* * *

Recuerdos

El azabache decidido a encontrar la verdad luego de que eren y erwin se cruzaran, no quería ser el único que no estaba informado sobre el tema, eso le dolía bastante así que seguía ala mujer delante suyo, que no conocía pero aun así le parecía familiar de todas formas no quería quedarse con brazos cruzados, se detiene en una sala y mira ala mujer con molestia

-Enanin! _Lo abraza feliz ya que creía que no iba a reencarnar

-¿Te conozco? _Sin entender y alejándola porque apestaba_

-Quiero contarte todo... por donde empiezo... _Pensativa y alejada un poco de levi_

-No lo se, pero apúrate _Se cruza de brazos_ y escupe todo lo que tengas que decir

-Todo empieza desde...

눈w눈

En aquel mundo desesperado por la libertad que había sido liberada aun no estaban conformes con eso, así que decidió que decapitaran al joven monstruo que se ocultaba en los muros, que temían por si descontrolaba,no estaban confiados del todo en aquel niño, erwin el capitán del escuadrón de reconocimiento había firmado el documento que decía sobre el caso de eren, ese mismo día seria el ultimo para eren y este ya lo sabia

-Eren...

-Sargento, no ponga esa cara _Sonríe y lo atrae aferrándose a el_ quiero disfrutar mi ultimo dia

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Quiero.. usted sabe... eso.. _Algo tímido porque jamas se atrevería a pedírselo_

-¿Sexo? o ¿que? _Sin entender a que se refería_

-Si... ¿pue-puedo? _algo nervioso con solo ver sus ojos_

-No tengo problema pero tu vas abajo

-Sargento, usted ira a bajo _le toma de las muñecas_ quiero penetrarlo

-No bromees... eso jamas ocurrirá _molesto por su actitud repentina

El castaño callado tira al azabache sobre la cama admirando su expresión molesta que tenia, pero no quería lastimar su cuerpo, asi que empezó por lo mas relajado, quito su pañuelo, para luego quedar observando su piel blanca queria hacerlo suyo, por mas que el contrario se remueva entre las sabanas no lo dejaría escapar, empieza a lamer la oreja de este y chupar el ovulo de su oreja para escuchar un jadeo del mas bajo

-Agh... n-no te atrevas eren... dolerá... y te matare yo _Agitado por cada acción que hacia el menor_

-Eso es muy cruel de su parte, solo déjeme disfrutar

-Tch..

El castaño de a poco empezaba a desabotonar la camisa del sargento para darle mas besos, ya que no quería que el contrario se enojara y lo pateara. al ver todo su abdomen va asta uno de sus pezones y lame de forma circular, metiendo en su boca escuchando los gemido e insultos del otro.  
Solo lo sujeta con una sola mano ya que necesitaba estimular el otro pezón, empezó con suaves apretones mientras que sentía como empezaba a calentarse el azabache por solo tocar sus pezones rosados, sonríe satisfecho al notar que no mostraba negación sino que su cuerpo lo deseaba.

-Ngh... mal-maldición acaba.. rápido _Murmuraba o intentaba ya que su voz era algo bochornosa_

-Tranquilo, es mi ultimo día, no quiero acabar tan rápido, sargento _Sonriendo alegre_

-Llámame por mi nombre _Gimiendo suave, mirando que la mano de eren se acercaba a su erección_

-Levi, amor _Lo besa en sus labios con lengua mientras comenzaba a masturbar despacio

Sigue masturbando sobre la tela asta que cansado lo suelta jalando el pantalón junto con su ropa interior, se separa de los labios de levi, mirando la erección del contrario y sonríe al ver que sus acciones dieron resultado baja asta allí y sostiene el falo con una mano lamiendo de arriba a bajo humedeciéndolo por completo deseaba tenerlo en la boca.

El pelinegro lo noto y agitado no podía hacer otra cosa mas que gemir y arquearse soltando vulgaridades porque no podía controlar su voz, pero como el contrario no le molestaba seguía haciendo lo mismo, asta que de repente siente la boca del castaño, sosteniendo sus cabellos entreabriendo su boca, mientras que en su comisura chorreaba saliva de tanta calentura le estaba dando un buen sexo oral y eso no podía negar su propio cuerpo.

-Agh! m-me co-corro _Lo sostiene mas fuerte largando toda su esperma dentro de la boca de eren_

Este al sentir todo el liquido dentro, se separa tragándolo todo,para luego limpiarse sus labios, lo abraza feliz pero llorando de tener el placer de tenerlo debajo y poder compartir este momento, así que se apoyo en su pecho teniendo un sentimiento entre amargura de dejarlo solo y ala vez alegría de poder tenerlo y poseer todo de su pareja

-Joder eren, cálmate.. _Le acaricia el cabello estaba caliente así que deseaba que termine_ vamos...am...amor... tch..

-Sargen... levi, dijo algo hermoso _Mirando sus ojos para luego llenarlo de besos en su rostro_ lo amo

-Tch... no dije nada _desvía la mirada sonrojado por completo_ termina de una vez

-Si señor _Alegre comienza a meter un dedo en su entrada_ solo tranquilícese

El mas bajo aciente doliendo un poco aquel dedo sobre su culo pero aun así debía respirar con tranquilidad asta que sin percatarse el segundo dedo entro y hacia movimiento circulares sintiendo su interior apretado, gime alto algo sorprendido y comenzando a dolerle un poco pero debía resistir todo aria por eren, quería que cumpliera uno de sus sueños, mirando como estaba pendiente de todo e estimulando sus pezones de nuevo se había dado cuenta que ese lugar era el mas sensible de su cuerpo, aunque fuera un mocoso sabia varias cosas

-entrare amor _rie picaron por lo ultimo_ solo relájese

quita los dedos uno por uno sin lastimar al contrario, al acabar de hacerlo se desabrocha el pantalón mostrando un enorme pene, dejando inmutado a levi ya que no creia que fuera mas grande que el suyo, se tapa el rostro con vergüenza al verlo visto, el castaño al notar su expresión sonríe pareciendole tierno su acción, cada vez se estaba enamorando por completo, al llevar su miembro por el anillado trasero del pelinegro comienza a penetrarlo de a poco, asta asi tenerlo todo adentro

-ya entre

-tch.. duele... _toca su vientre sintiéndose extraño_ es muy grande

-lo siento... es que no puedo no excitarme con ver su cuerpo desnudo

-no digas esas tonterías y termina ya _deseando que terminara pronto_

El castaño agarra las piernas del azabache haciendo que este le sostenga las caderas para luego dar sus primeras embestidas asta que no pudo evitarlo y decidió acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, dándole duro y firme.  
Duro lo suficiente para que levi ya lloraba por tanto dolor y placer, intentando que eren no lo viera por la vergüenza, sintiendo que todo su rostro ardía detonando que ya no aguantaría mas volviendo a correrse y salpicarse de aquel liquido blanco luego de eso sintió que su interior se inundaba de liquido.

-Jo-joder te... viniste sin avisar.

-Lo siento no pude evitarlo. _Apenado, se quita de encima con sumo cuidado y se acuesta al lado del sargento_

-No estuvo mal. _Se tapa el rostro con el dorso de su mano_

-¿Lo dice enserio? _Al escucharlo lo mira sin creérselo_

-si, mocoso _Murmurando quería ya bañarse_

눈w눈

-No...no puede ser verdad... _Entrando en pánico_

-Tranquilo, levi... _Asustada sin saber que hacer

Corriendo al escuchar el grito de levi, aparece el castaño en la puerta reconocía ese grito en donde sea y no permitiría escucharlo de nuevo le hacia mal, le partía el alma, entro ala sala y abrazo al pelinegro sin decir nada asta que ve rechazo en este.

-¡¿Que le dijo hanji-san?! _Asustado necesitaba saberlo_

-Solo hable del escuadrón nada mas

-Levi-san por favor, hable... ¿Recordó algo?!

-Eren... tu.. _aun tembloroso, por recordar cosas terribles, se desmaya sin poder evitarlo

-¡Levi-san! _Evitando que caiga al piso lo levanta en sus brazos_ levi..

-Estará bien, tal vez recordó tu muerte _Algo mal revisa si tiene fiebre por el shock_

-No quería que lo sepa.. ¡¿porque le dijo?! _Entrando en pánico, le importaba demasiado levi como para que reaccione así

-No le dije nada de tu muerte o algo que le afectara tanto _Se excusaba ademas de que no mentía_

Eren tuvo que llevarlo ala enfermería y explicarle el porque tuvo ese tipo de accidente un excelente alumno, este solo dijo la verdad mientras mikasa estaba pendiente de que si despertaba, algo preocupada casi nada pero aun así es su hermano, pensativa en que pudo ocasionarle ese tipo de reacción, la enfermera también estaba en la sala.

Ala tarde pudo al fin despertar el mas bajo, doliendo la cabeza, su vista se dirige a su mano sostenida por eren, causando que sus mejillas se coloren con un rojo carmesí, se alegraba que este estuviera durmiendo porque sino estuviera que explicar sobre lo que había visto con solo escuchar el nombre "escuadrón de reconocimiento", se remueve en la camilla viendo como el sol se ocultaba, pensativo sin entender porque estaba repleto de sangre pero con solo intentar recordar su pecho dolía con fuerza y presión .

-Odio ver sangre _Murmurando suave casi sin escucharse por miedo a despertar a eren_

 **Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero solo vendría una enorme tormenta de recuerdo  
**

* * *

 _Se que dije que serian varias parejas por eso el siguiente sera de las demás así que solo deben esperar mientras tanto, me doy ideas de donde empezar el siguiente pero todo va a su tiempo no quiero acelerar su curso_

 _Hasta luego_


	3. Dolor

buenas :3 ahora si pareja erwinxarmin porque sino me echan arena(?) como si alguien lo esta leyendo :v

* * *

En el pasillo se encontraba Armin un joven rubio mejor amigo de Eren que este necesitaba desahogarse y el siempre lo apoyaba en todo lo que el necesitaba así que se pusieron a hablar como de costumbre en el mismo lugar que habitualmente lo hacían, hablando de un tema que solo ellos dos sabían ni Mikasa lo sabia ya que esta no mostraba signos de que recordara algo.

-Armin..

-Puedes cambiarlo en esta vida, no te desanimes

-Gracias por darme ánimos... estas raro hoy

-No es ver-verdad, estoy como siempre

-No te creo, pero bue- _Escucha el grito de alguien reconociendo al instante de quien se trataba, sale casi corriendo sin despedirse de su amigo_

-¿Qué habrá pasado?... _Algo curioso

-Tal vez empezó a recordar... que divertido..

-¿Porque es tan cruel con Levi-san? _Molesto y cruzándose de brazos_ no debería ser así

-Tu que te metes _serio_

Quedo un silencio incomodo mientras el mas bajo lo miraba con molestia recordaba lo que hizo solo por celos de estar solo, ya que amaba a Levi pero este lo rechazo y solo lo veía como un idiota, suspira y mira la sonrisa que este mostraba

-parece que me recuerdas.. Arlert _sonríe malicioso_

-jamas olvidare que antes mato a mi amigo _Hablando con determinación_

눈w눈

en un día como cualquiera Armin se dirige ala oficina que trabajaba erwin, para dejarle unos papeles y notando que uno redactaba sobre como se aria la ejecución de su querido amigo, asi que creía que el superior no le daría importancia, golpea la puerta de madera rasgada al pasar los años, al escuchar un "pase" se adentra para luego cerrar la puerta y hablarle sobre los documentos

-Señor, llegaron estos papeles

-Dejalos ahi nomas _seguia leyendo el diario ya que no tenia mucho trabajo por hacer

-Señor, este documento... ¿podría verlo?

-¿Cual? _suspira deja el diario a un lado y mira donde señala el contrario le mostraba, dando una sonrisa_ah! si que tiene

-Podría no firmarlo, por favor... _rogándole_

-No puedes mandar a un superior, creí que lo sabias mas que nadie,Arlert

-No me diga, eso... Eren hizo todo por nosotros, no haga esto

-Retírate _Sin mas que decir, era la oportunidad de desaserse de la carga_

El rubio mas bajo llorando se retiro, con mala cara no entendía porque hacia esa clase de cosas, pero aun así debía buscar la respuesta, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras perdía a un amigo que le salvo varias veces, era débil pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.  
Ala noche mientras que Eren se encontraba en su celda, ubicada en el sótano pudo apreciar el porque el Capitán hacia esas cosas terribles, dejándolo pasmado al descubrirlo, aunque el estaba oculto en su mejor escondite que planifico por horas, sus ojos azules observaron con determinación como Erwin le daba algunos concejos a Levi, solo tenia una conclusión

-Celos _murmuro leve casi sin escucharse por miedo a que lo descubran_

Al ver que se habían ido decide salir y tomar un respiro en la azotea para desquitarse ya que no aguantaba la amargura que le provocaba el contrario con su actitud inmadura y absurda. Al llegar ve que estaba el azabache mirando las estrellas, traga saliva ya que le tenia miedo se aleja de a poco y por nervios se trastabilla con una piedrita en su camino

-Tch... ¿Quién diablos? _nota al rubio tirado en el suelo, con irritación pregunta_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que necesitaba aire, lamento interrumpirlo... _Ríe nervioso y se levanta_

-Da igual, que sucede con esa mirada? _Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo sabia que el contrario le ocultaba algo_

-uhm... lamento meterme en asuntos de otros pero el Capitán trama algo contra Eren...

-al fin te diste cuenta... tch.. _Se toca la cien_ eren sera decapitado, lo se...

Quedo un silencio entre ambos era algo que ambos no podían detenerlo solo Erwin podía pero este jamas se contradecía tan fácil ademas que lo hacia con solo un propósito y ese era estar junto con Levi, era un pensamiento egoísta por parte del rubio pero así era el, quiere algo asta tenerlo

-No le digas al mocoso sobre eso, lo are yo.. esta a mi cargo _Sin decir nada mas, mira de nuevo las estrellas con una mirada perdida_

-Ama mucho a eren, señor? _pregunto curioso

-No preguntes cosas obvias, Armin

눈w눈 

* * *

creo que lo hice muy corto pero es para darle mas apoyo al fic y que sepan de donde viene todo.  
ah! no explique tampoco que las caritas 눈w눈 son de recuerdos flashback, disculpen por decirlo ahora... me olvide... X.X


End file.
